A Terrible Movie, A Pleasant Romance
by Meikakuna
Summary: Rin suggests to Yukari that she ask her best friend IA out on a date. What happens when the movie IA and Yukari go to see is terrible?


Yukari looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different with her bangs ties up into a bun. She wasn't sure how Rin managed to style her hair like that, but she felt more confident as a result. Tonight was the night. She was determined to tell IA how she felt.

She thought back to when she confided in Rin that she had a crush on the silvery-blonde teen. Rin had told her to invite IA to the movies.

* * *

_"Are you okay, Yukari-chan?" IA asked. "You look a bit sick."_

_IA was in her pink room by her desk. Yukari was standing by her crush's bedroom door. She began fiddling with her fingers._

_"No, I'm fine," Yukari lied. "So, um, that new movie Perfect Princess Ai is out, and I was thinking of going to see it. Would you like to see it with me?"_

_IA smiled and nodded. "What time is it on?"_

_"It's on at 7. Let's meet outside the house at 6:30. That way we'll get plenty of time to buy popcorn." IA's smile grew wider._

* * *

Yukari stood outside the Vocahouse, waiting for IA. The Vocahouse was a huge mansion that housed every official Vocaloid and even some fanmade Vocaloids.

The teenage girl began fiddling with her fingers. Half of her wanted to see IA and the other half wanted to run away. She then began fiddling with the hem of her purple dress.

When Yukari saw IA, her face went bright red. IA looked simply beautiful in a white summer dress. Yukari coughed and led IA to her car.

"You… you look good," she complimented IA, who smiled in gratitude. She was forbidden from driving, so she walked with IA to the cinema, a cool and gentle breeze giving her a feeling of comfort despite her nerves.

"So, um, what's this movie about?" IA asked.

"It's about a princess who gets kidnapped but she escapes with the help of her new friends. It's supposed to combine loads of different genres. I can't wait to see it!" Yukari used large gestures as she talked, earning a giggle from IA. "Wow, I must sound really silly."

IA shook her head. "I like listening to your voice," she blurted out. Her face suddenly went as red as a beet. "Uh… um… so anyway, um, how's school going for you?"

"It's going pretty well, actually. I just got an A on that English essay. How about you?"

IA frowned and looked at her feet. "I'm doing okay in English, I suppose, but every other class I'm bad at. I guess I'm just not built for school."

"You're good at music, aren't you? I've heard you sing a lot, so you must be good!"

"I can sing well enough, I guess, but I'm not really good at the theory stuff, you know?"

"Maybe I can help you." IA looked up at Yukari and smiled. She gave her a hug.

"That's a great idea!" Yukari's grin could be seen from space. "Oh look, we're here." The two girls entered the cinema and bought two tickets.

They then joined the long line to the concession stand. Yukari's feet were already hurting from standing for so long, causing her to regret wearing heels. Why was she wearing heels to begin with? Who decided that it would be a good way to impress IA? Yukari felt like the dumbest person on earth.

When the friends finally made their way to the stand, Yukari looked at the food behind her, trying to decide what to buy.

"Let's just buy some popcorn and two coca colas," she finally decided. "IA, is there anything else you'd like?" IA shook her head. The man behind the counter gave the two friends apologetic looks.

"We only have enough coke for one cup. Would you two be okay with sharing a drink?" Yukari sighed and looked at IA, who nodded.

"We'll share a drink," Yukari answered. The man nodded and gave them the drink and popcorn. IA and Yukari rushed to the correct room. A woman looked at their tickets and let them in.

The girls looked around for their seats and eventually sat in the middle of the room. "This is a good spot," Yukari commented. IA nodded. The two girls went to pick up the drink at the same time. "You can have it," Yukari said.

"No, I insist that you have it."

Yukari blushed. "Okay. This is going to be the best movie ever!"

* * *

"That was the worst movie ever!" Yukari exclaimed once she was out of the room. "I had to eat all of the popcorn so that I'd have something to do! Were you that bored?"

"It _was_ pretty terrible, but I found it entertaining for some reason," IA replied. "Remember when Ai said "I will love you forever, forever, forever"?"

Yukari laughed as she put the empty box of popcorn in the bin. "That _was_ funny, but the fight scenes were so boring and the mystery was so obvious! Well, at least it was well shot."

"True. If only the dialogue didn't sound so melodramatic. "I cannot let you die!" Hehehe. Now I'm thirsty. Can I have some of that coke?" Yukari nodded and IA took a sip of the drink while it was in Yukari's hand. "You know, we should have gotten two straws. I mean, I know it would be hard to fit both straws in this drink but someone told me that sharing a straw is like kissing someone."

Yukari blushed for the millionth time that night. IA raised her eyebrow innocently. "Why is your face so red?" she asked. The two stepped out of the cinema and shivered when they were hit by the cold air.

Yukari sighed "It's just… I messed up big time. I thought I had planned the perfect date but everything went wrong."

"Wait… this was a date? I had no idea! I'm sorry."

"If you didn't know it was a date, why did you put that dress on? It's too pretty for a casual outing."

"I just wanted to dress up. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was for you or something."

Yukari smiled. "I put on these heels for you."

"That was silly."

"I know."

IA closed her eyes and blushed. "So, since this was a date, can I… kiss you?" IA opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Yukari nod. The seconds before the kiss were awkward as neither girl had kissed before but the moment they locked lips was worth the awkwardness. Both of their hearts were beating at a speed the teens thought was impossible.

Yukari cupped IA cheeks and smiled as the two kissed for a little longer. They eventually stopped kissing and started walking back home.

"Thanks for the date," IA said as the two reached their doorstep. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was a date at first. Maybe next time I can run the date. Sound good?" Yukari nodded and gave IA a peck on the lips.

'Well, that was a terrible movie,' Yukari thought to herself. 'All well. At least it was a good date.'


End file.
